Grocery Shopping
by sweetdeviant31
Summary: Darry needs to go shopping and decides to bring Johnny with him. One-shot short story.


Based on Darry's point of view

I don't own any of the characters

* * *

My alarm went off at seven a.m. on a Thursday. I got up and groaned out of bed, but not without chucking my alarm clock across the room. Feeling hungry I go to the fridge in the kitchen. When I open the fridge door I notice I really need to go shopping for groceries, luckily we have enough food for breakfast. We've got half a chocolate cake, chocolate milk for Pony and Soda, coffee for me, and enough eggs for all our styles. After I got done cooking breakfast, I walked into thew living room to find Johnny sleeping on our couch with a bruise on the side of his face. I can't stand how Johnny's parents treated him, the least we could do is offer him a safe place to crash when he needed it.

"Hey Johnny want some breakfast?" I asked shaking him slightly. When he stirred he looked up and just shook his head slightly and laid back down. I frowned at this. He needed to eat something. I had the day off to go grocery shopping, so I decided that if he wanted to I would take him grocery shopping and see if there was anything he wanted. I went to go get Pony and Soda up to find they were already dressed and ready for work and school.

Steve drove up and honked for Soda to hurry up, I swear he shouldn't have a license. They scarfed down breakfast, said goodbye and raced to Steve's car.

When I heard them drive off, I got dressed then went back to the living room to get Johnny. "Hey Johnny, wanna go grocery shopping with me?" He looked up a little hesitant but nodded his head. Hopefully we could find something he would like there.

Johnnycakes was quiet through the drive to the market. When we got out he asked "So what do we need Darry?" Crap I forgot the list at home, oh well. "Why don't we see what's here?" He nodded as I grabbed a cart and we went inside. Luckily the store was having a sale. As we walked into the store the stores greeter welcomes us, with a huge smile. I think that made Johnny happy having a friendly face great him. We went to the fruit and veggie aisle to get some tomatoes, apples, bananas and anything else we could find on sale. Johnny said he was going to the seasonal aisle to get peanut butter, while I get bread, crackers and some chocolate cake from the bakery.

They were out of chocolate cake baked so I decided to get the mix instead, but that's ok it's cheaper. After I got eggs and milk in the fridge aisle I was starting to worry about Johnny. He didn't come back yet from getting peanut butter. When I reached the seasonal aisle I saw Johnny surrounded by a few soc's. Man he just can get a break can he? Wether it's on the street, at home or even in a damn supermarket. Well not this time. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Johnny while I'm around. As I went down the isle, put the cart aside for a moment, I saw the scared look Johnny had lowered a little as he saw me come towards him.

"Ahem!" I say as loud as I can without disturbing anyone else "Everything alright Johnnycakes?" When the soc's turned around their faces went pale seeing me as intimidating as possible. They ran off after two seconds. "They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked him. He shook his head and said "You got here just in time. Oh um.. I got the peanut butter and some cake mix. I didn't know if you knew they were fresh out at the bakery." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Johnny." He smiled and blushed a little as he put the mix and peanut butter in the cart.

As we reached the deli isle I got some ham, bologna and cheese. There were some sandwiches we could have for lunch. After we got two subs, cokes and a bag of chips to share. We sat at a table by the deli and meat section.

"Have a good time Johnny?" He looked up from his half eaten sub and smiled "Yeah thanks for bringing me Darry." After we finished our lunch we took the cart to the check out then took the groceries to the truck. "Hey Darry, can I go shopping with you again?" I smiled "Sure Johnny, anytime."


End file.
